UQ Devil Holder
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: What if Touta Konoe didn't only became an immortal vampire after drinking Yukihime's blood, but also has the power of a demon giving him more power than he realizes as he'll use his powers to fight against evil monsters and demons as he also becomes part of a big group of immortals and something bigger is going on in the world. Demon Power. Harem. Lemon. Do Not Own Both Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire-Devil Awaken!**

"Aw man, I really thought we had her this time." A young boy exclaimed as he walks together with his four best friends.

The boy has spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a white shirt and black pants.

"I know, Touta, we even had that flash grenade to blind her while we were wearing sunglasses." One large kid said. He's Nikumaru Tanaka.

"That woman just likes to make things difficult for us to win go to the big city." A boy with glasses stated. This one is Nowa.

"Which may as well be never." Another boy sighed. He's Tooru Mitsuhashi.

"Not to mention she used magic to defeat us ever single time, it's so not fair!" Another boy said angry. This one is named Shiraishi.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, but I'm sure that if we keep training hard and getting stronger, I know we'll able to defeat Yukihime and go to the tower together!" Touta declared.

"Yeah, that's what we all dreamed of together." Nowa said as he and the group smiles as they look toward the tall tower that reaches even through outer space known as Amano-Mihashira Orbital Elevator, or the Heaven's Pillar for short.

"Still, if we could get our hands on those magic apps, we might at least last longer in a fight with her probably about… a minute or two, I think." Nikumaru said.

"Forget it man, those things are like SUPER expensive with all our allowance combined." Shiraishi pointed out.

"Seriously?" Nikumaru gasped.

"Whether we use magic or not, we'll still able to go to the capital together and climb that giant tower!" Touta declared, pointing a flower he just picked up nearby at the river.

"Yeah, we're not gonna stay here in the middle of nowhere!" Nikumaru agreed.

"All five of us, together to show the world what we're made of!" Tooru said.

"Right, so for today's training I was thinking"

"Sorry, but I gotta be somewhere, I train with you tomorrow!" Touta said as he ran off.

"Oh yeah, today's the dead…" Tooru paused.

"His parents died." Nikumaru finished the sentence.

**(Graveyard)**

Touta is sitting in front of three gravestones, two on each side are his parents and one in the middle-back is his grandfather, today is the anniversary of his parents' death from the car accident two years and three months ago. Not only did he lose his parents, but he also seems to have lost all of his memories of them too not even remembering an image of what they looked like which sucks for him consider he wanted to remember them to maybe honor their memories or something.

But it wasn't all bad, he got to meet the woman Yukihime he and his friends was talking about earlier though things didn't start out good between them at first as Touta didn't want anything to do with her and Yukihime tries her best to get close to him. She tried to cook dinner for them even though she didn't have much experience cooking, or maybe at all, Touta decided to do the cooking himself and it turned out great and slowly they got along well.

"Well, I better head home for today. I'll be back, mom and dad, and you too grandpa." Touta said to the gravestones.

As he was about to leave, he sees a young boy probably younger than him and he's transparent like a ghost.

"It's you again." Touta said, wondering who exactly is this guy.

"_I'll be waiting for you at the top of the tower."_ The young boy said suddenly changing to a full-grown adult and disappears.

"Why do you keep going out to me?" Touta asked as he looks up at the tower.

"_Touta…" _A mysterious voice called out.

"And there's that voice again…" Touta said looking around trying to find where the voice is coming from as its talking to him in his head. He's been hearing that voice as well with the ghost guy.

"_The time is near, Touta, the time for you to unleash the Devil within you…" _The mysterious said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Touta said, demanding for answers but the voice is gone now.

"Just what's going on with me?" Touta asked himself.

**(Later, Nighttime)**

"Touta, what's wrong, you're not going to brag about today's dinner you cooked?" The woman sitting with him asked.

The woman has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a causal business type-clothing of a white shirt and a black skirt with a long socking over her legs. Breasts sizes: H-cup. This woman is Yukihime, Touta's foster parent who adopted him after the car accident.

"Huh, sorry, I just had something on my mind." Touta said, snapping out of his deep thought.

"Is it the weird voice again?" Yukihime asked, knowing what's on his mind.

"…Yeah, it happened again when I was visiting my parents and grandpa's grave. It's been saying the same thing like my "inner Devil" and I still have no idea what's that means." Touta worried.

"I really wish I had a way to help you, but even if I use my magic I wouldn't even know where to begin." Yukihime said.

"I know, but I'm just worry that I might end up hurting you and the guys or worse I could even k" Touta didn't finish that sentence as Yukihime as kiss him on the lips shocking him a bit, then he slowly kisses her back. It lasted for a few more seconds and they separate.

"Thanks, I needed that." Touta said, feeling relax now.

"Of course, I'm always willing to help my beloved when he's feeling sad." Yukihime pulled Touta into a hug with his face cuddle onto her cleavage.

"Hehe, it's still strange that we've actually been dating for two months and you said yes when I asked you." Touta chuckled, remembering the first time they dated.

"Yes, you had the nerve to ask an older woman on a date because you had a crush on me since the first day we met." Yukihime recalled.

"Yeah, I asked you to come to a private area where there was no one around and I finally confessed my feelings to you." Touta remembered.

**(Flashback, Two Months Ago)**

We see Touta and Yukihime from two months ago standing face-to-face under a very large tree as the young black-haired boy ask his guardian and teacher at his school to come over here to have a talk with her, for he has something important to tell her that he's been wanting to tell her for over two years now.

"Okay, Touta, what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yukihime asked.

"Yukihime, have you ever been on a date before?" Touta answered her question with another question.

"Uh, why would you ask that?" Yukihime asked, getting a weird feeling about this.

"Just curious, I've been thinking about stuff like… being with the ones you love and all that." Touta said nervous as he pressed his fingers together.

"Oh, and you want some advice on how dating is done?" Yukihime asked.

"Well, it's actually more than asking for advice…" Touta said, looking down to hide his blushing face.

"Oh, for peak sake, will you just tell me what exactly did you want to tell me!" Yukihime demanded feeling this is starting to waste her time as she has papers to grade.

Touta knew this was his only chance to say what he wanted to say to Yukihime who has done so much for him over the past two years since she took him in, now it was the time and he's not going to waste it. He took a deep breath and said the very words he practice himself in front of a mirror.

"I'M SERIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Touta shouted.

Yukihime just stood there with a shock expression and the purse hanging from her shoulder fell off hitting the ground as a gentle breeze blew over them with a tumbleweed rolling and bouncing pass them.

**(Flashback End)**

"Hahahaha! The way you shouted like that was pretty funny!" Yukhime laughed.

"Hey, no need to laugh, I was really worried that you would say no when you were all quiet for a minute." Touta stated.

"Well, you caught me off guard with that confession and I even surprised myself when I said yes." Yukihime said.

"Yeah, and we even had our first date the next day that went pretty well." Touta recalled.

"Although you did promise me to keep our relationship a secret from everyone, including your friends." Yukihime mentioned the promise they made.

"I know, I just hope I don't have to keep this from my friends for long." Touta said.

"Don't worry, when you're older then we can tell them." Yukihime assured.

"Now, why don't we eat dinner before it gets cold." Yukihime reminded him that they were in the middle of dinner.

"Right!" Touta chuckled.

"(Although, I fear that you may never age again.)" Yukihime thought worried that the time of the truth is coming soon.

"And just you wait, me and my friends are going to beat you! Either or without magic!" Touta declared.

"We'll see about that." Yukihime smiled at Touta strong spirited personality.

**(The Next Day)**

"Damn it, we lost again…" Touta exclaimed as he and his friends are covered in dirt and standing at a temple area.

"We're never gonna be able to beat her like this." Nowa pointed out.

"If only we can get our hands on those magic apps." Nikumaru winced.

"I can help you with that." A voice said, the boys turn to see a man leaning against a stone wall.

"Mister Tachibana?" Touta confused of why a teacher is here.

Tachibana has dark spiky hair with specticles, he also sports a suit with a dark and light striped tie.

Soon, Tachibana gave Nikumaru, Nowa, Tooru, and Shiraishi each little wand that are magic app as they became to learn they can do magic like making fire appear. However, Touta can't use the app because it appears that he's one of the rare people who can't wield magic though the male teacher did give him a bracelet as he explained that will prevent her from using her magic.

As night came, Touta went home thinking about giving Yukihime the bracelet, but is having second thoughts thinking that feels like cheating and he is also having a strange feeling in his guts that he shouldn't trust Tachibana.

"Touta, is something wrong?" Yukihime asked from behind as she is wearing nothing but a towel after coming out of the shower, spooking him a little.

"Oh, it's nothing, it just… I wanted to get you something special for us being a couple, but all I got you was this. I hope that's okay." Touta handed her the bracelet.

"Oh, Touta, you actually got me a gift. Even if the gift is small like this one, it still makes me feel happy, thank you." Yukihime kissed Touta on the lips which he quickly kisses back.

"(I hope you'll forgive me after we finally beat you, maybe when we go to the capital, I'll get you something better than a bracelet.)" Touta thought as he is enjoying the moment.

However, what Touta is that everything in his life is about to change forever.

**(Tomorrow Afternoon)**

"Oh man, can't believe I have run way the all to the convenient store since I can't use magic. Fuck, you guys better not have settle things with Yukihime without me!" Touta grunted as he runs as fast as he could.

Then suddenly he gets a bad feeling that something bad is happening right now with Yukihime and his friends being in danger, worry for them he picks up the pace hoping that it was just his imagination. But reality soon proves him wrong when he made it to the store where he found all his friends unconscious on the ground and Yukihime being impaled with six spikes, and what makes his blood boiled is that one doing it is Tachibana himself as he walks to her with a sword.

Acting fast, Touta jumps to attack Tachibana with the wooden sword in his hand though the man blocks it and pushes him back.

"Damn it, what do you think you're doing to Yukihime and friends, you monster!" Touta demanded, but the only response he got was his left arm being cut off and he screams in pain.

Touta couldn't do anything as the Tachibana was about to kill him, but Yukihime steps in despite being under the binding spell to shield Touta though it was short live as Tachibana soon slice off her limps leaving her in her own pool of blood, and he stabs Touta too.

"(Damn it, this can't be how it ends… I promise my friends and Yukihime that we… would go to the tower together…)" Touta thought as he struggles to get back up.

"Touta. Touta, listen to me." Yukihime said, surprisingly still alive.

"Yukihime, how are you…?" Touta shocked and confused.

"No time to explain, you're the only one who can stop this man because you're different than a human." Yukihime said, confusing her lover more.

"Two years ago, at the crash sight I chose to turn you into an immortal monster. You have two choices, one: just do nothing and die as mortal or two: drink my blood and be reborn as an immortal monster that you are." Yukihime revealed shocking the boy.

"Touta, I have always love spending time with you and… it made my happier when you confessed your love to me. I am proud that we have met." Yukihime smiled before closing her eyes unconscious.

"(Damn it, you just had to make things difficult for me, but even so… I will fight to protect you!)" Touta shouted mentally as he licks Yukihime's blood.

**(Music-Devil May Cry Anime Opening)**

The second Touta licks the blood, a giant black and red pillar appears in an instant with a strong gut of wind as Tachibana sees this and confuse of what's going on, then suddenly he got punch in the face by a fist he didn't see it coming. Tachibana groans feeling his nose might be broken and blood coming out, then he became shock that Touta is the one who punched standing there alive somehow and oddly with his hair now white instead of black.

"Now you done it, you really piss me off!" Touta glared as he is spiked of red and black demonic aura.

"What the hell…" That was all Tachibana could say as Touta suddenly moves at blinding speed and punch the fake teacher in the stomach and sending him flying to a van as he falls unconscious.

"(Touta, this power… it's my vampire power, but I also sense something else within you. Could it be this inner Devil? This power certainly feels like a demon.)" Yukihime thought guessed as her body began to slowly regenerate her limps.

The thing she does know is that Touta is now an immortal vampire like her and his life has changed forever as she stares at Touta standing strong feeling his newfound powers surging within him, and that she also finds his new white hair pretty cute.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**In honor of the new Devil May Cry 5 game that was just released yesterday, this is a new crossover of Devil May Cry series and UQ Holder anime show where Touta has not only gained the immortal power of a vampire but also the power of a demon as well. How did he get the Devil's power exactly? You'll find out in future chapters and hope like how I made Touta and Yukihime a couple in this story than in the anime as Touta will find himself gaining more girlfriends soon.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting and Fighting Another Immortal**

After saying a heartwarming farewell to his friends and revealing that they knew about Touta and Yukihime dating for two months since they were there witnessing Touta's confession much to the vampire woman's embarrassment, the two set off for the capital as Touta wants to meet the mysterious man at the top of the tower. Touta promised to become famous for the town which Yukihime believed it sounded so vague but became quickly embarrass when Touta declared that he's going to marry her after he reach the top of the tower.

Now there are seeing walking on a sort of beat up old road for some time now and it's still a very long way to the big city that might take days to get there on foot.

"Wow, this is one massive road! It's such a waste that no one is using it." Touta commented in the long road he and Yukhime are walking on.

"The populist of Japan of decrease, a quarter of the land has now been abandoned. It's not just Japan either, the whole world is suffering through." Yukihime explained.

"Damn, I can see why the town rarely gets any visitors." Touta said.

"I can also see why we're not taking in transportation, any bounty hunters hiding in public sight would lead to a bloodbath if we were force to fight in such an area." Touta pointed out why they are walking instead of taking a train.

"Correct, but it won't be for long for I have called us a ride." Yukihime mentioned.

"Cool! I can't wait to get to the capital!" Touta excited and start singing a stupid song that wasn't even clever. He is also excited of making new friends at the capital.

Later, they stop at an abandoned gas station decided to take a break from all the walking.

"Wow, there's a waterfall over there!" Touta spotted from the edge of the road.

"Touta." Yukihime said to gain his attention.

"Just so you know now, you must not forget that you have become an immortal being." Yukihime reminded shocking Touta to realization.

"That's right, I'm gonna be fourteen forever. I won't age at all and the people will disappeared one day too." Touta said sadly looking down at his hand. Becoming was forced upon him since yesterday, realizing his friends will grow old while he'll be stuck looking like this probably until the end of time, but then he smiles.

"Don't worry, even though the friends I'll make won't be around for long I'll still the hold memories we'll make to keep moving forward!" Touta believed, shocking Yukihime a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go swim for a bit, want to join?" Touta offered for relax in the water.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just be here if you need me." Yukihime said. Touta nodded and ran off to the waterfall.

"It looks like Touta's kind heart is stronger than immortally." Yukihime smiled.

Touta is seen swimming in the small lake where the waterfall is, though he is naked since he didn't pack a swimsuit for, but he didn't care since there's no one around. As he floats around relaxing a little, he started to think about his Devil power he also unlocked wondering if there is a way to combine the two powers.

"Huh?" Touta thoughts were interrupted when he felt his tap on something hard and felt the surface with his hands.

"This rock feels weird." Touta said, only to discover that he's not touching a rock at all, but a person's butt from behind as that person gasps of seeing him.

"Oh, huh, sorry, my bad." Touta chuckled.

The person with a slim figure looked angry and pulls out a sword.

"You… BASTARD!" The person slashed at Touta resulting some the water to raise from one swing, but Touta managed to dodge it and got on higher ground.

"Whoa, hey, I said I was sorry! But that attack you just did was awesome and" Touta stopped his sentence when he notices something.

"Back off, who are you?" The person demanded.

Touta saw the person's face as a pretty girl and the slim beautiful legs.

"You're a woman?" Touta blurted out and got punched in the cheek by the hilt of the woman knocking down a few feet away.

"Who're you calling a woman?" The person angered, claiming to not be a woman but a young man like him.

Touta and his new friend soon called it truce and dry themselves up before walking back to the abandoned gas station.

"So, you're really a guy huh? Sorry, I just took one look at your face and thought you were a girl." Touta apologized.

"I'm also sorry about mistaken your butt as a rock." Touta apologized for that too then find the boy's sword under his chin.

"Well, next time you should be more aware of your surroundings." The boy scolded making Touta chuckles nervous.

The boy has very long black hair which is tied in a side-ponytail and split at the front as long bangs that covers his left eye. He wears a formal white business shirt and tie with black pants underneath a black long coat.

"That being said." The boy put the sword back in its sheath. "No one around my age has ever been able to dodge my sword like that before."

"My name is Kuroumaru Tokisaka, a pleasure." Kuroumaru introduced himself.

"Cool, Touta Konoe." Touta said his name.

The two sat down and started about a little about each other.

"Oh, so you're on your way to the capital." Kuroumaru said.

"Yep, I was finally to get out of that town though by some… difficult circumstance." Touta said, not sure he should tell his new friend about being part vampire and demon.

"What about you, where do you come from?" Touta asked.

"I come from up there." Kuroumaru pointed at the elevator much to Touta's shock that he came from elevator.

"No way, that's so cool!" Touta complimented while grabbing Kuroumaru's hand.

"Huh, you're sort of creeping me out." Kuroumaru said.

"Dude, you must've come from a rich family to live up there!" Touta stated.

"I wouldn't say rich, but I suppose my family is reasonably well off." Kuroumaru clarified.

"But you see… I've been somewhat cast out." Kuroumaru said sad.

"What?" Tohru confused.

"Until I find this certain woman, I am forbidden from returning there, so I must find her and complete my mission." Kuroumaru revealed.

"Seriously, that's fuck up if you ask me." Touta said mad.

"So, who is this woman you're after?" Touta asked.

"A vampire known as Dark Evange." Kuroumaru revealed.

"(Evange? That's short for Evangeline like Yukihime's real name, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence.)" Touta thought.

"She appears young as a little girl but is 700 years old." Kuroumaru added.

"(Yukihime is 700, but there probably other vampires who are that old.)" Touta thought slowly freaking out a bit.

"Recently, I've heard she's been putting on a disguise of a much older woman." Kuroumaru said.

"(SHIT?! That's definitely Yukihime, I did remember seeing her younger form after I beat that assassin yesterday!)" Touta thought freaking out and sweating a lot.

"(Huh, he doesn't have a reflection?)" Kuroumaru thought noticed when he looks at the reflection on the window.

"Touta!" Yukihime called out.

"You're not going to believe this, but I found a hot spring nearby we could go to." Yukihime informed.

"Yukihime, stay back!" Touta warned wanting to protect his girlfriend.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" Kuroumaru called out and slash his sword at her, only to be stopped by her fingers.

The way the boy moves and how he uses a sword reminds Yukihime of two of her classmates including one of them being the sword fighter.

"Shinmei-ryū? This takes me back." Yukihime said.

"I see you're a vampire too, Touta." Kuroumaru said, shocking the white-haired boy.

"I come from a clan known for hunting immortals, it's our duty eliminate threats to humanity like you to the darkness from which you came." Kuroumaru explained.

"Hold on, can't we just talk about it?" Touta asked.

"It's a pity, I thought we really couldn't become good friends in the end." Kuroumaru said as wind gather around him.

"**Shinmei-ryū Secret Technique: Stone Cutting Sword" **Kuroumaru attacked Yukihime only to be impaled through the chest by the vampire woman. Kuroumaru is left on the ground with a big hole on his chest.

"Whoa! What the hell, I know the guy wanted to kill you, but I believe him to be nice and maybe we could've worked something if you haven't murder him!" Touta panicked.

"Look at him closely, Touta." Yukihime pointed at Kuroumaru and see the wound is already healing superfast.

"No way!" Touta shocked.

"To think they're using an immortal to hunt immortals." Yukihime said, feeling insulted by this.

Touta was shocked Kuroumaru's clan who sent him to kill Yukihime is an immortal too which is pretty ironic now that he thinks about it, then decided to check on the guys real gender taking a quick look at his pants.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kuroumaru immediately woke up and punched Touta of embarrassment.

"That sure brought him back to life!" Touta groaned.

"Why would you try to peek down my pants anyway?" Kuroumaru asked.

"Sorry, I was wanted to see if you're really a guy by seeing your dick." Touta explained.

"Don't say dick!" Kuroumaru embarrassed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you punched me before I could see anything." Touta mentioned.

"Wait, forget that. I have a duty to kill Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Evil Vampire!" Kuroumaru determined.

"Such a pity really, since you already lost to me, miserably I might add." Yukihime mocked.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet!" Kuroumaru said.

"Forget, you're strong and all, but there's no way you can beat Yukihime like that." Touta stated.

But Kuroumaru wouldn't back down from this, for he has to complete this mission no matter what, or else he'll never return home as he begun to remember how he started on this mission.

"_Kuroumaru, you must go and slay the vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell."_

**(Flashback)**

"While in the past she was feared as the Dark Evange, but she is now a mere ruined of her former self." A man in a black masked informed Kuroumaru sitting ten feet across from him.

"If you are unable to defeat her, there is no place in this clan for you." The black masked man said coldly.

Kuroumaru is looking down at two photos of Evangeline, one is her true younger self and the other is her adult form going by the name Yukihime now these days.

"In the event that you failed in this duty, do NOT return. Take that curse body of yours and perish, we will have no use for you." The black masked man said.

"Of course, big brother." Kuroumaru accepted.

**(Flashback End)**

"I must defeat you or my clan will never accept me. I'll be doomed to wonder forever." Kuroumaru explained.

"Man, you mentioned that you were cast out by your own family, do you really want to go back to them?" Touta asked.

"If you ask me, I think the only reason they sent on this mission is because they knew you couldn't defeat her and hopefully that she'll get rid of you for them." Touta theorized.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kuroumaru snapped.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Touta grinned.

"Well, in that case then fight me instead." Touta suggested pointing at him.

"Huh?" Kuroumaru confused.

"The thing about me is I'm not just a vampire, but I also have the power of a devil as well." Touta bragged.

"W-What… a devil?" Kuroumaru shocked.

"He's right, Touta is a different immortal than anything I've been during my 700 years, and if you want to fight then you must defeat Touta." Yukihime said as she sits down.

"Oh, and let's make a bet: the loser will do what the winner says." Touta placed a bet.

"Very well, I must win this fight!" Kuroumaru determined.

**(Music-Devils Never Cry: Devil May Cry OST)**

The swordsman boy moved so fast he appeared right in front of Touta in an instant for a triple slash attack, but the devil boy has managed to dodge them easy and carelessly much to his opponent's shock.

"Not bad, if I was still a normal human I would've been sliced into pieces by now." Touta complimented.

"You're also very quick to dodge them, I can see this fight won't be easy." Kuroumaru admitted.

"Thanks, but don't you're a 'foot' ahead of me!" Touta punned and threw his shoe.

"What the?" Kuroumaru confused as he dodges the shoe, which was a distraction plan for Touta to get in close and strike with a backward kick right on the face so hard, it left a shoeprint on Kuroumaru's face and pushed him back a few feet.

Touta didn't stop he quickly went after Kuroumaru to get behind him and punch his head before he could react, the vampire-devil then knee-kick on the side before throwing another punch on the head and a strong uppercut. Touta threw a punch to the face, but Kuroumaru caught it in his hand and elbow attack on the face then kick him away, Touta stop himself to see Kuroumaru slash on his right shoulder through the chest, even though Touta can heal from the wounds fast it still hurt a little to feel them.

"Come on, surely you can do better than that!" Touta taunted.

"(Huh, these two are better than I thought.)" Yukihime thought on the boys' fight.

Kuroumaru thrust his sword right through Touta's chest, but he didn't even flinch in the slightest as he continues moving forward

"**ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" **Touta unleashed a barrage of punches at Kuroumaru before pushing him away with a headbutt.

"(And it looks like Touta is slowly learning to use his devil power to enhance his strength and speed as well.)" Yukihime noticed that Touta's body has a faint red glowing aura around his body.

"(Man, this guy is strong, I'll have to put everything I got in one blow to end this!)" Touta thought while his punches clash against the sword, which causing blood to spill around them.

"(His style is all over the place, but his battle sense is amazing! Not to mention this devil power of his is making it more difficult for me, but still that won't save him…)" Kuroumaru narrowed his eyes at Touta.

"(From this!)" Kuroumaru sliced through Touta's neck to cut off the head which will cause a vampire to slow down on healing.

"Whoa, I almost felt that." Touta rubbed his neck that his head is still attach, causing Kuroumaru and even Yukihime shock.

"What? But I sliced right through your neck, your head should be rolling on the ground by now!" Kuroumaru gasped.

"Sorry Kuroumaru, but I win!" Touta declared with a powerful punch that pushed Kuroumaru into the ground causing large cracks and debris to raise from the shockwave.

**(Music End)**

"Man, even though I'm an immortal I actually felt like I was gonna die." Touta sighed.

"That was very impressive, your regeneration healed much faster when Kuroumaru sliced your neck." Yukihime complimented her boyfriend's healing ability.

"Thanks, I just hope I haven't messed up Kuroumaru too badly." Touta worried as he looks down seeing Kuroumaru's body in a bloody mess up state.

"I'm sure he's fine though there are different types of immortal that have different healing powers." Yukihime explained.

Soon, Kuroumaru is all healed up but the only thing that is more injured is his pride and promise to complete the mission because of one boy.

"Good, you're all healed up." Touta said.

"That's an impressive healing ability." Yukihime complimented.

"Just kill me now! Just finish me off why don't you?" Kuroumaru demanded for his life to end since he has no reason to live anymore.

"Idiot, I'm not going to kill you." Touta said.

"Then what is it that you demaned? Wait, it's not gonna be something perverted, is it?" Kuroumaru looked away.

"(Must still be mad about the butt grabbing.)" Touta thought.

"This is my demand." Touta hold out his hand to Kuroumaru much his confusion.

"I want you to be my friend, Kuroumaru." Touta said shocking Kuroumaru.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Touta and Yukihime have started off on their big journey to the capital to start a new chapter in their life, but then they meet Kuroumaru who wanted to kill Yukihime because of a mission. Thankfully, Touta was able to beat him in single combat and may have gained himself a new friend who is also an outcast to his own family, let see how they'll bond in a nice relaxing bath.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Relaxing Hot Spring and Big Surprise**

"Ah, now this is something worth through all that walking all day." Touta sighed in relief as he sinks his body into the hot water, feeling his body getting relax from all the tension he had.

"Hey Kuroumaru, aren't you going to come in? That water is really nice." Touta called out.

Kuroumaru came out of the changing room holding his towel covering his most of his front and his hair tied up together.

"Why must be I be force to go bathing with you?" Kuroumaru asked.

"Because we're friends now, so friends should spend some time together. And I don't think they would allow men in the women bath since this is not a mix bath thing." Touta pointed out.

"That's not it! You're an immortal and I'm an immortal hunter, we both should be enemies right now!" Kuroumaru reminded.

"Nope, so sorry, but you said that you would do any demand and since I won the fight, I want us to be friends. So, are you gonna keep your word or back down?" Touta asked smirking, glancing at Kuroumaru knowing this guy is the hontest type and wouldn't back down from a promise.

"Alright, fine…" Kuroumaru sighed before getting in the bath.

"That's the spirit!" Touta smiled.

"Though I still a bit weirded out that you're covering your body like that, did you had an incident with naked older women back home?" Touta asked teasing.

"SHUT UP?!" Kuroumaru shouted and threw a wooden bucket to Touta's head almost knocking him over.

The boys stop talking for a little while enjoying the nice smoothing wetness of the bath.

"This bath is really nice. It seems like it's been so long since I relax like this." Kuroumaru mentioned calmly.

"So, this hunter clan you're from is really that strict, huh?" Touta asked curious.

"Why are you so interested?" Kuroumaru asked back.

"It just about what you said earlier before our match, that if you fail the mission you're banish from the family or just die." Touta recalled what Kuroumaru said when they first met.

"Seriously, what kind of mess up family just abandon one of their own, it's so fucked up." Touta angered.

"The reason why is because they hate my immortally, the whole clan is uncomfortable with me around. I think the order to defeat Evangeline was just… well, it was just a means to get me out of the way." Kuroumaru explained.

"But still, I just want to"

"But why would want to go back to that mess up family, if you ask me, they're being stupid for not treating like you the person you are than what you are." Touta stated shocking Kuroumaru a bit.

"Look, it's obvious that those guys don't want anything to do with you anymore. So, why don't come travel with us." Touta suggested.

"What?" Kuroumaru shocked and confused of what Touta is saying.

"Look, we're all immortals and I thought we should stick together, at least until you get bored and decide to go on your own. We're friends now and believe you should decide on what YOU want to do instead of letting others tell you what to do." Touta determined, this shock Kuroumaru that his strange boy wants to be friends with him even he tried to kill him and Yukihime earlier.

"It's… not as simple as you think." Kuroumaru said sad as he turns around.

"Sheesh, you're such a downer." Touta sighed, but he knew that Kuroumaru would want to come, he just needs more reason to it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Yukihime right now." Touta said standing up.

"Wait, you're gonna what?" Kuroumaru asked shock.

"I'm gonna go check on Yukihime. She should be up there just over that cliff." Touta pointed at the higher cliff where Yukihime is bathing right now.

"But why would you want invade the women bath?" Kuroumaru asked worry.

"There's nothing to worry about, I seen Yukihime naked all the time whenever we bath together back at my home village." Touta mentioned.

"Wait, you seen her naked?!" Kuroumaru gasped.

"Well, yeah, we are dating and all." Touta said.

"DATING?!" Kuroumaru gasped more.

"Okay, now let's get climbing!" Touta started climbing up the rocks to the cliff and Kuroumaru quickly forward him.

"So, just how long have you two been dating exactly?" Kuroumaru asked curious.

"About two months." Touta answered bluntly and Kuroumaru nearly slip off.

"Just two months? I thought you were knew each other longer." Kuroumaru said.

"Well, we've only known each for two years after my parents died and this was before I became immortal. Yukihime became my guardian after promising my parents to look after me and we've been living together back at my home village." Touta explained.

"I can take you to my village if you want to visit, it's not much but it's still homey." Touta offered.

"Huh, I'll think about that. So, how did become immortal?" Kuroumaru asked as he wants to hear more of the story.

"Yeah, that was a dark moment. See, the village elder made a deal with Yukihime that if anyone could beat her, they can leave the village and head for the city, me and few of my friends tried to defeat almost everyday but she always beat us with her magic. That when a man we thought was our nice teacher used my friends to trap Yukihime because that teacher was a bounty hunter sent for Yukihime's head." Touta mentioned as his eyes narrow and they glow red a bit.

"Oh, so Yukihime was being chased by others who knew her true identity." Kuroumaru figured.

"Yep, and it was when he chopped Yukhime into pieces in front of my eyes and killed me that I experienced something strange that I've been feeling for some time and after drinking some of Yukihime's blood, that's when I awoken as an immortal and my Devil power was awaken too." Touta explained.

"Wait, Devil powers. So, you already had another power before becoming immortal?" Kuroumaru asked.

"I guess so, and it was thanks to that I was able to defeat the bounty hunter and the next day, we left the village for their safety. And we met along the way." Touta finished his story.

"(Wow, he sounds like a really kind boy and even when becoming immortal separating himself from his friends.)" Kuroumaru thought as he thinks about Touta's offer.

"Hey, we're here!" Touta shouted snapping Kuroumaru out of his thought.

"Hey Yukihime, you're doing okay over here?" Touta asked as he pushed himself up to see the naked Yukihime relaxing the hot bath.

"Hello Touta, yes, the bath is very lovely. It feels like all the centuries of aching pains have been swept away." Yukihime sighed smiling.

"Glad to see that, mind if I join in there?" Touta asked.

"Sure, there's no one else here and the workers don't come into the bath when they guess, so you're safe." Yukihime gestured Touta to come over to her.

"Cool! Oh, and Kuroumaru is here too." Touta mentioned as he got in the hot water of the women bath and make his way to his girlfriend.

"I still can't believe you guys are really okay with this." Kuroumaru blushed as he tries his best not to look at the naked Touta and Yukihime.

"Hey, it's normal for boyfriend and girlfriend to cuddle each other either being naked or clothing." Touta stated.

"What kind of logic is that?" Kuroumaru asked.

"To be honest, I was against of this at first when he wanted to join in the bath, I was quite embarrassed that I blasted Touta out of the house." Yukihime mentioned with her cheeks blushing.

"I remember that, you shot all the way to the school swimming pool in the night. I got a cold after that." Touta added.

"But after a while, I started getting use to having Touta by my side more than usual." Yukihime kissed Touta on the cheek.

"You two really do care for each other, don't you?" Kuroumaru asked feeling touch by their love.

"I know it may seem strange that a younger guy like is dating an older woman like her, but when we're together it just felt right and knew we were met for each other." Touta stated.

"That was really wise, Touta. Perhaps you're finally starting to mature." Yukihime joked.

"Hey, I can be mature when I want to be, okay!" Touta offended by that remark.

"I couldn't help it; your childish side is so funny!" Yukihime laughed.

"Oh yeah, then let see how you laugh at this!" Touta grabbed both Yukihime's big boobs giving them a strong squeeze making her gasps.

"Touta, stop! That's not fair!" Yukihime moaned.

"That's what you get for making fun of me!" Touta smirked.

"Alright then, how about this!" Yukihime used her magic to make the water cold freezing Touta's body enough to get him off her breasts.

"Hey, freezing the water like that! Although, I got to admit that magic is pretty cool without an app." Touta shivered a little.

Kuromaru watches how the two are arguing with each other it's more like a comedy than an argument and he suddenly started laughing that got their attention.

"You two are so strange, it's ridonculous." Kuroumaru laughed.

"Yeah, but you're smiling now." Touta pointed out as he holds out his Kuroumaru.

Kuroumaru was hesitated at first, but he finally took Touta's hand into his own.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to agree on being your friend for now. Konoe" Kuroumaru said.

"You don't have to be so formal, just call me Touta." Touta said.

"T-Touta, sorry, it just weird for me." Kuroumaru said as he blushes.

"That's fine, I'm just glad you'll be coming with us on the journey." Touta smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kuroumaru smiled too, feeling strange that weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Kurouamru, would you like to become my student?" Yukihime asked confusing the new boy.

"Even though you're not our enemy anymore, I think you still want to settle things and if you get stronger, you might be able to defeat me." Yukihime offered.

"Good luck with that because I'm gonna be the one who'll defeat you and become the strongest!" Touta declared.

"Oh really, then you better train hard too." Yukihime winked and the couple share a laugh.

"Say, Kuroumaru, why are you wearing your towel like that?" Touta pointed out that Kuroumaru is wearing his towel covering his upper body too.

"Th-That's none of your business, I like putting on my towel like this, okay!" Kuroumaru confessed as his cheeks turns red.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure…" Touta said rubbing his fingers under his chin.

"Please, don't look at me like that!" Kuroumaru begged.

"(This is going to interesting.)" Yukihime thought and glad that Touta made a new friend.

**(Later)**

Soon, after the hot bath Touta and Yukihime headed out on the road again along with their new companion Kuroumaru who is also Touta's new best friend who is standing around with his eyes close.

(Mother, I did it. After being an outcast, I may have found a place where I belong.)" Kuroumaru thought of his mother.

"Kuroumaru, you ready or what?" Touta asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Kuroumaru nodded and grab his bag.

"Miss Yukihime, I'm ready to train under you. I'm at your service." Kuroumaru bowed at his new teacher.

"Exactly, I take you on whenever you want." Yukihime said.

"This is awesome! Not only do I have a new friend, but we're going to the Capital!" Touta excited as the three started walking together.

**(Dozens of Miles Later)**

"Damn, it doesn't feel like we're getting any closer." Touta winced a bit.

"Well, we are walking." Kuroumaru pointed out.

"Hey Yukihime, you mentioned that there are different kinds of immortals, right?" Touta asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Yukihime said.

"Then that would mean there are other immortals who can't age, some more in the word." Touta stated.

"I guess you're right, there could be a lot more." Yukihime said.

"Well then, then how about we go gather a bunch of immortal friends and come together into one big group." Touta suggested.

"A group, what do you mean by that, Touta?" Kuroumaru asked.

"What I'm saying is that we can show the world the we immortals aren't so bad and helping the world like a superhero group. You know, kicking evil ass and saving the day, all that stuff." Touta explained.

"I mean, we all have such amazing powers and not being able to die would definitely help when it comes to dangerous situations that no one else can handle. We can use our amazing powers for good, helping people and all." Touta added.

"Amazing powers?" Kuroumaru said.

"What do you say?" Touta asked Kuroumaru.

"I guess I never really thought of that way before." Kuroumaru admitted.

Yukihime just smirks for a second and then started laughing out of nowhere much to the boys' confusion.

"What's so funny?" Touta asked.

"So, you want to use your immortal powers for good? You sound just like someone I knew who said words like you're a long time ago." Yukihime mentioned smiling.

"Really? Someone wanted to make an immortal hero team too?" Touta asked shock.

"Yes, maybe it was my free time or because I was bored, but I thought it was an interesting idea. That's why the two of us made this organization" Yukihime's sentence was cut off by the honking sounds from a car.

The three turn to see dozens of black cars are driving toward them and one nearly hit Touta if he hadn't jump back a little, then a young man came out.

"Hello Mistress, we have" Then a girl came out cutting off the man's greeting.

The girl has short black hair and black eyes. She wears what appear to be a red school uniform. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"My Mistress, we have come to pick you up." The girl said as she walks up to Yukihime and got down on one knee.

"I've waited so long for this day, it felt like an eternity until we can meet once more." The girl said.

"(Wow, this girl is not only cute but she's very loyal to Yukihime. A little weird, not nice.)" Touta thought and seeing more cars and men coming out, they even rolled out the red carpet for Yukihime.

"Wow, you're certainly more popular than I thought, Yukihime." Touta commented.

"He didn't use proper respect, then you must be the one who moved off the mistress for two years." The girl pointed the pointy tip of her hammer at Touta.

"To be so lucky, this insolent bastard deserves to be killed right on the spot." The girl stated.

"Hahahahaha! Man, you really are loyal to Yukihime, I think I like you already." Touta laughed off the girl's threats.

"How dare you!" The girl angered.

"That's enough, Karin. This boy is more special than you think and he's an immortal as well. So, please try to get along with my boyfriend." Yukihime said and Karin became shock.

"Touta, this is what I was about to tell you. You see, we already made an organization of immortals, the immortal family: UQ Holder!" Yukihime revealed and Touta became excited.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Touta is certainly having a good day, first he gets a new best friend out of another immortal and now he finds out that his girlfriend has created an organization of immortals along with an old friend into helping anyone in need. Now Touta's new adventure in UQ Holder will begin as he'll see what this group is capable of and face many dangers along the way as he'll also grow strong with his immortal vampire power and Devil power.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UQ Holder Welcome New Member Test!**

"Whoa, check it out, Kuroumaru! It's the capital, we're so close!" Touta excited as he and the others are riding on a boat to their new home which is where Yukihime works at with the other immortals.

"(I wonder what UQ Holders are?)" Kuroumaru thought asked.

"Man, the tower still looks WAAAY taller from here, Yukihime it's like a co-off for those out of place in human society which is totally stupid if you ask me. But it's still so cool!" Touta commented also wondering what kind of people there are in the city.

"Mistress Yukihime, how could you have spend two years with that imbecile, much less… much less being engage in a lovers affair with him!" Karin asked as she holds back her angry tone while her cheeks blushes a bit.

"Well, let just say I grown quite fond of Touta more than I thought and a lot has happened that even I didn't expect." Yukihime answered with a smile.

"I cannot except such an answer from you." Karin refused.

"I figured as much. I just hope you two better get along." Yukihime said.

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked.

"Believe it or not, Touta actually has another power within him before I mad him immortal. The power of a Devil from Hell, you could say." Yukihime revealed shocking Karin a bit.

"His healing powers is similar to yours like when Kuromaru sliced his sword at Touta's neck, it healed faster than the sword could cut him." Yukihime explained.

"His healing ability… is similar to mine." Karin surprised.

"Meaning your two powers are probably the strongest among everyone. When humanity finally goes extinct, you may find yourselves to be the last two people on earth." Yukihime theorized and Karin crushed her glass drink in anger.

"Unbelievable…" Karin said.

"Relax, it's not like that'll happen anytime soon and I'll probably still be around to make sure you two don't go crazy on each other in bed." Yukihime teased, making Karin blushing angry with her eyes being covered in the shadow of her hair.

"Hey Yukihime, I think see the island you mentioned with the red buildings!" Touta called out.

"Aw, good. We're here." Yukihime said as she gets up going outside.

Soon, they arrive at the little island with the big red buildings that one would think the whole place is a castle.

"Wow, this place is huge! This is the UQ Holder's home?" Touta asked exciting.

"Yes, we're 10 km off the shore of New Tokyo. Our secret headquarters, Senkyōkan Springs." Vasago revealed.

"Looks more like a hots spring resort than a secret HQ." Kuromaur pointed out.

"Yeah, we run around hot springs as well." Vasago added.

"No way, dude, that's so awesome!" Touta said, wondering if he and Yukihime could've visit this place sooner.

"Mistress/We miss you/Welcome back!" Dozens of HQ agents welcomed Yukihime back and surrounded her much to the vampire woman's annoyance.

"Wow, Yukihime is really like a Mother Boss or something like that to them." Touta chuckled a bit.

"I wonder if they're all immortal vampires like me?" Touta asked.

"I would imagine if even few of them are." Kuromaru wondered about that too.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." A man said.

The boys turn around see Karin standing with two other men.

One man has a black tie and a formal vest with spectacles and has black spiky hair. He wears a business-like butler outfit and glasses.

The other man's appearance is that of a young tall man. He sports blonde spiky hair of medium length kept in a ponytail on the back of his head, with locks of hair covering the sides of his face in the front. His attire consists of light-colored shirt, dark tie and dark-colored pants. He is also seen wearing a white lab coat and shod in slippers.

"There are many different varieties of immortals around, some through magic or demonic beings or those who used items like the Philosopher's Stone or digital ones too." The man with glasses explained.

"There are some with many lives like the ones in video games." The blonde man added.

"(Wow, I didn't even think about that.)" Touta thought.

"My apologizes, I'm known as UQ Holder Number 6: Gengorou Makabe." Gengorou introduced himself.

"I'm UQ Holder Number 10: Ikkuu Ameya. Nice to meet you." Ikkuu greeted the newcomers.

"I already heard about you two from Yukihime, and you two want to join our organization." Gengorou asked curious.

"1000% Yes, I'm looking forward to making friends with everyone here!" Touta excited as Kuromaru nodded.

"I understand that, but first you must pass a test before you can join us." Gengorou mentioned.

"A test? I didn't even study history!" Touta worried.

"Don't worry, it's not that kind of test. It's more like exterminating a horde of monsters like the ones under here." Gengorou explained.

"Oh, so that explains the monster energy I've been sensing since we got here. You sure it's okay to keep them here?" Touta asked concern.

"It's fine, we're strong fighters otherwise we would've locked away these monsters which was the originally plan for your test, but there's been a last-minute change of plans." Gengorou said.

"By Yukhimie, I guess." Touta said.

"Yes, she has other plans for you." The glasses wearing immortal answered.

"She wants you to fight one-on-one against one of us numbers here, your grantee to pass if you can get a single strike in." Gengorou revealed their test.

"Seriously, just a single hit and the test is over? Sounds a little boring." Touta titled his head to his right a little.

"Well, those are the rules Yukihime said. You have until sundown on the seventh day, use any weapons you like, you're free to fight fair or insult us by using surprise attacks." Gengorou explained the rules of the test.

"So, it's a free for all, cool." Touta excited.

"Touta, I think it's pretty clear that these guys are incredible fights." Kuromaru whispered in his ear.

"Of course, I know, silly. My Devil blood is running wild of excitement to see how strong these guys are!" Touta smirked as he cracks his knuckles and his red eyes glowing.

"(Wow, this kid is something else. I'm starting to see why Yukihime is in a relationship with him.)" Ikkuu thought smiled.

"I'll leave it to your imagination." Gengorou said. "Kuromaru, you'll be fighting me for your test, and Touta will"

"I will be the one to face the boy." Karin stepped in.

"Oh, ready to try your luck on this Devil?" Touta taunted.

"You can be sure I will give you a pound and thrower beating." Karin proclaimed.

"(Guess she still doesn't like the idea of me and Yukihime being together, but maybe she'll respect me a little once I show her my awesomeness.)" Touta thought ready for challenge.

"Ikkuu, what do you think?" Gengorou asked his blonde friend.

"Fine with me, be my guess." Ikkuu said as he doesn't mind.

"Then Touta will fight Karin for his testing. Now that's all settle, the test begins now." Gengorou said.

Touta smirks and blitz to Karin's right side to give her a left hook on the face.

"(He's fast.)" Karin thought as she reacts in time to dodge the punch and swing her hammer at Touta's head knocking him down.

However, much to her and everyone's shock that Touta was only pushed down on one knee and blocking the hammer with both his arms.

"Wow, you're really strong, Karin." Touta groaned as he compliments Karin's strength before pushing the hammer off.

"It would seem you have some skills and the strength to withstand my hammer." Karin commented a little.

"Wow, I can't believe you try to ambush a woman like that." Kuromaru displeased of that.

"Why getting so worked up? Yukihime taught me there's no differences between men and women when it comes to fighting." Touta stated.

"Was that before or after you and Yukihime became a couple?" Kuromaru asked.

Karin thrust her hammer at Touta who dodges it to his right, but Karin quickly swing her arms to her left thus hitting the vampire-Devil boy on the side and knocking him away about a few feet.

"While you power is impressive, you still lack formal training." Karin pointed out.

"Damn, that hurt." Touta groaned.

"Okay, Mister Gengorou, I'm ready to fight you." Kuromaru said.

"Very well." Gengorou nodded.

Kuromaru ready himself with his sword firmly in his hand, and then he charges at Gengorou who just stares at him with a small smile.

**(Later)**

Touta and Kuromaru are sitting together after they lose to their opponent.

"Man, Karin sure is amazing with her strength, my arms are still shaking from taking the blow." Touta said.

"I think she was also surprised by that." Kuromaru pointed out.

"Well, let see how she'll do when I jump at her naked in the bath." Touta smirked.

"What, no?! That's the worst thing a person would do!" Kuromaru gasped.

"Relax, I'm joking. She would probably just attack before I could even hit her, Yukihime must've trained her well." Touta said smiling.

"So, how are going to win your fight?" Touta asked.

"Well, Mister Gengorou is very skilled as well. He wasn't using magic, just experience and such." Kuromaru recalled how easily Gengorou dodged his attacks.

"Man, there's a lot of strong guys here. We got to step up our game." Touta said.

They see a young girl carrying three big garbage bags on her own which looks heavy and difficult as she slowly walks forward until she trips on a rock dropping the bags and falling face first on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright? That fall look bad." Touta asked, checking on the girl.

She's a young petite girl of early teenage looks. She has short black hair and grayish purple eyes. She wears the modified maid kimono uniform. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Oh, I… I'm so very sorry." The girl apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? Let us help you with those bags." Touta offered him and Kuromaru to help.

"Huh, but you're…" The girl wanted to reject their help as she thinks they might be guests.

"It's no problem. So, where do you want these to go?" Touta asked carrying two bags while Kuromaru got one.

The girl decided to let them help her and lead them to the dumpster to throw the garbage bags away. She also found the white-haired boy to be cute though kept that to herself until she gotten to know him better.

"Thank you for doing that, I can't believe I let customers help me like this." The girl thanked.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not actually customers." Touta revealed much to the girl's surprise.

"We're taking the UQ Holders test. Are you a UQ member too?" Touta asked curious.

"Oh no, I'm just here working at the local inn." The girl answered.

"I suspected that early, but are you just a regular human who lives here?" Kuromaru asked.

"Oh yes, I'm not what you call an immortal here and I can't use any magic." The girl explained.

"Interesting, so UQ Holders allow regular humans to come here to work as well." Touta said.

"I'm more of a special case, when I move to the capital from the countryside I got caught in all sorts of things and before I knew it, I ended up living and working here." She explained.

"Cool, I'm also from the countryside. I'm Touta Konoe, and this feminine guy is Kuroumaru Tokisaka." Touta introduced himself and Kuromaru.

"Feminine?" Kuromaru embarrassed.

"I'm Shinobu Yuuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shinobu greeted.

"If you get into any more difficult work like this, just let us know. We'll be happy to help." Touta promised.

"What, I couldn't." Shinobu wanted to turn down Touta's generosity.

"Hey, if I don't keep on moving, I'll just end up getting lazy and Yukihime would scold me for that. So, just ask.' Touta pointed out.

"Wait just a second, what about our test?" Kuromaru reminded him.

"Of course, we're gonna keep training to past the test, but we'll get stuck if focus on it too much." Touta said and ask Shinobu what else they can help her with.

"Let see… oh, maybe you can help carry some dishes to the store house." Shinobu giggled, happy to meet such a kind boy and his friend.

**(With Yukihime)**

"Land a single blow and you pass. This reminds me of how you went through that too, Negi." Yukihime said as she remembers that night.

**(Flashback)**

"_I, Negi Springfield, has come to take the test to become your student." Negi announced to the vampire child-look woman as Evangeline._

"_I'm impress you came, now let's get started. Land one blow Chachamaru and you pass, subsume to anything before that and you lose." Evangeline explained._

"_Right." Negi nodded._

"_Also, what the HECK is the peanut gallery doing here?!" Evangeline shouted as her classmates are here cheering for Negi to do his best._

**(Flackback End)**

"Well then, boy, I wonder how your grandson will manage this." Yukihime chuckled.

She turns to her desk and sits on her chair, then she notices a book in front of her with an interesting title on the cover.

"The Dark Knight Sparda, I think I remember getting this book years ago, but I never got the chance to read it." Yukihime said, it was also around the time when she met Touta at that crash sight with his parents dying.

"Well, I got nothing else to do right now." Yukihime started reading the book about Sparda.

**(With Touta and Kuromaru)**

"So, where do you think this storage house may be?" Kuromaru asked as they're carrying boxes in both arms.

"Well, Shinobu said we would know about it when we come across it." Touta said.

"_Touta… Come to me…"_

Touta stopped in his track after hearing that mysterious voice.

"Hmm, what's wrong, Touta?" Kuromaru asked.

"I thought I heard someone calling out to me." Touta said as he looks around to see if there's someone.

"Hey, look at that." Touta spotted a door thinking it could be the storage house.

They walk down a long staircase and find themselves in a big wide cave.

"Whoops, this doesn't look anything like a storage house, my mistake." Touta chuckled of this mistake.

"Well, at least this didn't end up with some magical monsters jumping out at us." Kuromaru relived for that.

Then Touta spotted something in the far left of the cave.

"Hey what's that?" Touta pointed at the strange structure.

The boys walk toward the structure finding it to be a big building that is both amazing and mysterious wondering how is this building even underground.

The put down the boxes before entering a room and notice something at the end in the middle of the room.

"Huh, is that a sword?" Touta asked.

The sword is a large two-handed sword made mostly of a dark substance resembling solidified lava, with claws running up its length, talons for a handguard and a red jewel on its pommel.

"_Touta…" _He heard the voice again calling out to him.

"(Is that sword… calling out to me?)" Touta thought asked.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Touta and Kuromaru have arrived at UQ Holder home and are taking the test which they have one week to pass fighting against their senior members, and it looks like Touta just found his first Devilarm as it's a very special sword that was owned by one certain man we all know and love. Let see if they boys will pass their test and Touta handling the sword well.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Devil Sword for Devil-Vampire Boy**

"Touta, are you okay?" Kuroumaru asked noticing Touta is staring at the strange sword.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just that sword… it was calling out to me." Touta said.

"This sword was calling out to you?" Kuroumaru weirded out. He can tell there is some big demonic power coming from it.

"Hey, who are you two?" A man asked.

The boys turn to their left seeing a man leaning on a wall holding a big jar of saki and drinking some of it.

He appears to be a young man with spiky red hair, tied in a long ponytail, with an average muscular build. He wears a large cloak to cover his body, wearing a sedge hat, he also has stubble around his chin.

"Are you two the newbies Yukihime brought back with, then you stumble upon my secret base. Not bad, kiddos." The man commented before he hiccups showing his drunken face.

"So, you know Yukihime, does that mean you're a UQ Holder?" Touta asked.

"Looks like you got a little smartness in ya. Yep, I'm known as UQ Holder #2, Jinbei Shishido." Jinbei introduced himself.

"You're number 2!" Touta shocked.

"Does that mean you're the second strongest under Miss Yukihime?" Kuroumaru asked, shock by this too.

Before Jinbei could answer that question, the jar he was holding in his hand slips out of his fingers crashing onto the floor and spilling the saki.

"Oh no, what a complete waste! I can still save it right? Five second rule!" Jinbei hoped as he bends down to the floor trying to drink the remaining saki off the floor.

"Well, I can sense he is strong though he isn't making a good first impression." Touta said.

"Yeah, I think you might be right." Kuroumaru agreed.

"Damn it, no good." Jinbei gave up on the saki and look up at the boys.

"Hey, which one of you is Touta?" Jinbei asked.

"Me, why do you ask?" Touta asked why this man wants to know who he is.

"Because, go see if you can pick up that sword." Jinbei pointed at the demon sword. "It's yours if you can take it."

"What, really?" Touta surprised.

"Yeah, you see that demon sword once belonged to an awesome and powerful demon slayer I knew over 200 years ago. In fact, he was one of the few people who can take on Yukihime and defeated her too." Jinbei mentioned.

"Whoa, no way! Someone actually beat Yukihime in a fight!" Touta gasped as Kuroumaru is shock as well.

"You bet you ass he did, he even had more wins than her too. Anyway, before he passed away, he asked me to put two of his swords away for safekeeping, I put this one here and other one someplace else though I can't remember exactly where." Jinbei explained.

"The sword is a real pain in the ass to use if you don't have a strong will to use it, and you're Kuroumaru, you make swords appear at will, right? And you don't have a weapon." Jinbei pointed out.

"Well, I did practice a little with a wooden sword and that sword does look super cool. Better looking than Kuroumaru plain-looking swords." Touta bragged.

"Hey, don't make fun of my swords!" Kuroumaru offended of that.

"Okay, I'm going to take that sword!" Touta smirked as he walks up to the demon sword.

Touta grabs the handle and then suddenly he starts to feel something powerful coming from the sword itself, his body is shaking and strange imagines has started to appear in his mind seeing a man in a red coat wielding a metal sword slicing demons away and shooting them with two guns. The man's face is shown having white hair and blue eyes with a smirk.

"_About time you came, Touta. Now come on, take this sword as your own become more awesome to protect everyone you love!" _The red coat wearing man shouted.

Touta didn't know who that man is or why does he feels so familiar kinda like that other demon vision he had back in his home village, something inside was telling him to get stronger to take on any demons and other threats. He did know one thing is that he will get stronger for everyone closest to him and give any fucking bastards a beating and show the world how this Devil cares for the world.

With a mighty scream, Touta pulls the sword out of the little box it was pierced on and lifts it high above his head then his demonic aura spiked causing strong shockwaves bursting from his body.

"Amazing, it feels like his power has increased dramatically!" Kuroumaru surprised as he covers his face with his arms from the shockwave.

"Well, I'll be damn, looks like the kid definitely has what it takes to carry on your family's will, Dante." Jinbei smirked, whispering to himself.

"Wow, this sword feels amazing! I feel like I can take on an entire military army!" Touta proclaimed.

"You could, but you still some training in order to full master that sword because it has a few surprises that you won't believe what it can do." Jinbei mentioned.

"That's so cool! Hey, you mind if I train here for a while so I can beat Karin?" Touta asked.

"Sure, I was about to suggest you training here anyway, you too, Kuroumaru." Jinbei said.

"Yes, sir." Kuroumaru nodded.

And so, the boys have started their training together in the basement with Jinbei watching over them time preparing themselves for one week right at the end of the day of the test, Touta is doing great handling the Devil Sword wielding it like a master swordsman and even discovering some new attacks too. They are also helping with cleaning around the spa resort with dusting, cleaning the wooden paths, and taking out the trash to take a little break from training.

"I see, so Touta has taken up the Devil Sword Dante." Yukihime said sitting in her office with Jinbei looking up freshen up.

"Yeah, I got to tell ya, both are a pretty lively pair of kids and I kinda like them, but Touta seems to be the true showstopper with all the power in him. He's already getting use to the sword." Jinbei bragged.

"Touta has always been the special kind that surpasses my expectation, he even has the devil's charm to melt my heart." Yukihme admitted.

"Wow, I never would have expected the Ice Queen Vampire to fall in love with someone." Jinbei joked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I seem to have misplaced my precious saki. Have you seen it anywhere?" Yukihime asked.

"Beats me." Jinbei said looking away with the nervous look in his eyes.

"Really? Touta told about how he met you down in the basement drinking some saki before accidently spilling it." Yukihime mentioned causing the Number 2 Holder to flinch.

"Hey, I think I was supposes to help Gengorou with something. Later!" Jinbeo quickly exit the office not wanting to face her wrath.

Back to Touta and Kuroumaru, they are clashing their blades together training in fast and strong sword attacks as it looks like they are evenly match in skills and having the advantage with each other like Touta having more strength and Kuroumaru have more speed. When Touta swings his demonic sword it glows slightly red, Kuroumaru blocks the sword and changing the direction of its path though doing that unleash a slash attack flying at the rock wall making a large crack.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Touta shouted in excitement.

"I think we should be a little more careful." Kuroumaru pointed out.

**(Day 7, Final Day of Test)**

In the afternoon, Touta and Kuroumaru exit the basement with determination in their eyes.

"We're definitely going to pass this test." Touta grinned.

"Yes, of course, we are!" Kuroumaru nodded.

**(Kuroumaru vs Gengorou)**

Kuroumaru and Gengorou are seen at the front port of the island where they first met and battle at the start of the test as well.

"I thought you have given up." Gengorou said.

"Not a chance, I'm going to get that strike before the sun sets." Kuroumaru declared as he summons a sword.

"I won't go easy on you." Gengorou smiled, readying himself.

"Neither will I." Kuroumaru replied.

Kuroumaru then blitz toward his opponent striking with a fast sword attack though Gengouru block that with ease using his own sword creating a small shockwave.

**(Touta vs Karin)**

Karin is seen out going on a little walking expecting to see Touta to fight her again for the test.

"Hey Karin, you free today?" Touta asked standing on one of the out roofs of the second floor.

"No surprise attack today, Touta?" Karin asked back.

"Nah, they don't seem to work on plus stealth isn't really my style." Touta shrugged.

"(Wait, that sword…)" Karin thought looked at the sword Touta is holding.

"Here I come!" Touta shouted as he jumps and slam his sword down against Karin's hammer as she blocks it with the pole part.

The impact cause cracks beneath Karin's feet and almost bend her knees from feeling his strength behind the attack.

"Damn, that thing is harder than I thought." Touta commented.

"The Devil Sword Dante, I didn't think you would actually pick it up and have the will to withstand it." Karin said.

"I guess that means I got stronger willpower than you, sweetheart." Touta flirted.

"Don't you dare flirt with me!" Karin angered pushing Touta away.

"Sheesh, I wonder how mad you would be if I said that Yukihime was my very first kiss?" Touta wondered.

He got his answer by seeing Karin death-glaring at him and emitting a hateful aura around her body before charging at him clashing her hammer against the flat part of the devil sword.

"(Guess that answered my question.)" Touta thought.

**(Back to Kuroumaru vs Gengorou)**

Despite all the effort and training he has been through with Touta during the few days of training, Kuroumaru is having trouble getting through Gengorou's defense playing.

"(I can't break through no matter how fast I'm going.)" Kuroumaru thought struggled.

"You've gotten better, your speed and accuracy have improved, but it seems you still need to cut lose a bit more." Gengorou pointed out while blocking each strike.

"Your swordplay is too honest, you're like an open book." Gengorou said.

Kuroumaru decided to try something else as he swing his sword for the face, Gengorou leans backward to dodge believing to be an opening for Kuroumaru to throw a punch, but Gengorou saw that coming and swipe his feet kicking the boy down.

"But if you are force to use underhanded tactics then you're wide open." Gengorou lectured as Kuroumaru gets up.

"That might make you a nice person, but not a great swordsman." Gengorou added and blitz to Kuroumaru's left side.

Before the young swordsman could react Gengorou start slashing away hurting the boy as he struggles to withstand the attacks.

"(I'll lose at this rate even though I promise Touta.)" Kuroumaru thought worried then he starts to remember something during training.

**(Flashback)**

"_What? You can still move you body without your head being attach to it?" Kuroumaru asked shock._

"_Yeah, at least that's what Yukihime told me that there are some immortals who can do that, maybe you can too." Touta figured._

"_Hmm, I never thought of it that way." Kuroumaru said._

"_I'm sure you can do it, you're an awesome dude." Touta believed._

**(Flashback)**

Kuroumaru then charges at Gengorou for one last plan of attack.

"You're wide open!" Gengorou sliced Kuroumaru's left arm off.

Gengorou was about to land another fatal blow, but what he didn't notice is that Kuroumaru's cut off left arm summoned a sword and impale his opponent right through the stomach before Gengorou's sword could touch his body. Kuroumaru pulls a thin string that is attach to the served arm and Gengorou fell as his body feels motionless.

"Here's my one strike. You like it?" Kuroumaru asked.

"I see, once you spilt an opponent's body in two you can't help but focus on the head. You got me good in the end." Gengorou said before falling death and his body becomes transparent with a screen display like in a video game if the player wants to continue playing.

The yes part blink and in an instant, Gengorou is alive back and got up on his feet.

"It's been a while since I lost a life. Congratulations, Kuroumaru, you pass the test." Gengorou declared.

Kuroumaru smiles feeling relief that he was able to pass and has officially become a full-time member of the UQ Holder, now his mind is wondering how Touta is doing as sunset is closing in.

**(Touta vs Karin)**

Touta and Karin are still fighting clashing their weapons and moving around a little, though from the look of things that Karin is on the defense more than offense as Touta's attacks are putting some pressure on her.

"(His attacks are getting closer through each strike; he might actually land a hit on me.)" Karin thought surprise as she narrowly dodges a thrust attack that was an inch close to her neck.

"Yukihime told me your immortally is the highest level when any other immortals, mean no cuts and other injuries will show even when you're cut in half. That's pretty awesome!" Touta complimented.

"Enough with your senseless words and fight!" Karin demanded.

Karin swings her hammer faster to knock away the attacks and strike at Touta as he react fast enough to block them as well, then Touta let one hand go from the hilt to throw a fast punch as Karin was a little surprise as she leans down backward like limbo, but that what Touta was hoping for as he swipe kick her leg knocking her off balance.

"(I… I can't dodge this!)" Karin thought shocked.

Touta raise the Devil Sword Dante and swings it down to give Karin the one strike to pass this test.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH?!" A girl screamed forcing Touta to stop his attack.

"Uh, was that Shinobu?" Touta worried and hurry over to where the screaming came from, leaving a shock Karin before she regains her thoughts.

Touta runs on some rooftops to see Shinobu is surrounded by big demon lizards with their acid drools dripping as they stare at the little girl hungry.

"Oh no, you don't you fucking lizard rejects." Touta angered as his demon sword glows red.

"Hang on, Shinobu!" Touta jumped from the rooftop landing right in front of Shinobu.

"Touta!" Shinobu shocked and relief to see him.

"**Crescent Moon" **Touta slashed at all the demon lizards slicing them in two with a wide flying red slash attack.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Shinobu amazed.

"It was no big deal." Touta chuckled.

"Well, I see you did a job well done." Yukihime smiled walking up to him.

"Hey Yukihime, I take it those were the demons under the place." Touta guessed.

"Yes, they must've escaped by accident." Yukihime said, confusing Touta a little.

"By the way, how did your test go." Yukihime asked.

"Oh right, the test! I got to get back to Karin!" Touta panicked.

"There's no need, you pass." Karin said walking up to them with a middle slash cut on her shirt revealing her belly and some cleavage.

"Whoa, Karin, what happened to your shirt?" Touta asked.

"You did." Karin answered, confusing Touta.

"It would seem you continued your attack without realizing it landing one strike on me before you ran off to save Shinobu." Karin explained.

"Then that means I pass!" Touta cheered.

Touta and Kuroumaru are proud to have pass their test, though their celebration was short lived when Yukihime reveal the more demon lizards are out because of their training and were sent down there to deal with them. Jinbei joins them as well when Yukihime reveals she figured out it was him who stole her saki.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Touta gained a new demon sword and was able to pass his test along with Kuroumaru as they are now UQ Holders, they're adventures with fellow immortals has begun and where Touta's Devilish Legend will start.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
